ogrebattlesagafandomcom-20200213-history
Ivanna Batraal
Ivanna Batraal is a knight in Tactics Ogre: The Knight of Lodis. Story Ivanna is part of the Batraal family, the ruling house on the island of Ovis. Her father William Batraal led the people of the isle from their seat in Ostorea Castle. Ivanna was a knight in the White Fang Troops, a knightly order of Rananculus and was taught by the renowned sword master Margret. Her father was often sick and when she heard of his death after signing the peace accord with Lodis during the reformation, she left her grandmother's home in haste. When Ivanna journeyed back to her home of Ostorea to attend his funeral she watched helplessly as her uncle Naris Batraal took her father's place on the throne. Her mother and sister Malicia left to live in a villa outside of Ostorea. After years of doubt over the cause of her father's death, she abandoned her duty and home as not to inflict the wrath of her uncle upon the heads of her mother and sister. Three years after the departure, her sister Malicia died of illness. Five years of searching led her to the beaches of Solea, where she found a knight of Lodis recovering under the gentle care of a friend, Eleanor Olato. Ivanna had heard rumors of Lodis being in Scabellum and asked to join the young knight Alphonse Loeher on his way there. The next day in Scabellum, knights of Ranaculus assaulted the pair. With the help of Rictor Lasanti and the Order of the Sacred Flame, Alphonse and Ivanna were able to defeat them. Ivanna told Alphonse of her past and he agreed to let her accompany him on his mission. Together they fought their way across Ovis, searching for clues as to the whereabouts of the spear of Longicolnis. Their path eventually led them to the Batraal's home of Ostorea. The western gate was defended by her master Margret and Ivanna was forced to put her down. Before dying, Margret gave Ivanna her sword Notos and taught her the sword skill Atropos. Inside the castle, Ivanna saw the ghostly image of her sister Malicia who had died seven years previous. Learning that it was only the guise of the fallen angel Shaher given physical form, Alphonse and Ivanna defeated her sister and uncle both. With the castle in an uproar and the ruler Naris Baatral off to places unknown, Ivanna secured the peace and put the worries of the populace to rest. Seeing the depths her uncle had fallen to, she vowed to stop him. On the plains of Charadrius she had her chance and helped in defeating the former ruler of Ovis. Before he died he revealed that he did in fact kill William Batraal, his own brother, because he thought of William as a weak and ineffectual leader. Ivanna and Alphonse's battalion battled through the Angel's Headstone and defeated Shaher in his icy prison. After Shaher had ascended to heaven, Ivanna took the seat of her father before her and reestablished peace between the northern and southern parts of Ovis. Working on a peace agreement with Lodis, Ivanna tried to ensure that the island could obtain self-governance. Category:The Knight of Lodis - Characters